transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Wangstmuffin
Resembling a normal Larry-type Customercon, Wangstmuffin is one of those few Customercons that displays signs of sentience and individuality. Unfortunately, her personality manifests as a self-important drama queen, who spends most of her time agonizing over whatever imagined distress has caught her fancy at the moment. Whenever asked to do anything she doesn't like - which is most anything, really, she instead gets upset about it and threatens to go sit in a corner and cry until everyone makes her the center of their attention and hugs her a lot. Unfortunately, since Customercons are notoriously bad at figuring things out for themselves (and are more interested in asking inane questions and blowing stuff up then giving hugs), this means that she never gets the attention that she demands. Instead, all around her go around their normal business, ignoring her (and on occasion, stepping over her) as they run whatever mindless errand they're on today. So instead she whines about it to the Interweb on her Myfase page. Which she whines about because Hfil has a bad net connection. Franklin Delenor Roosevelt Minicon III, earl of ToeJaAm is one of the few beings she actually gets along with, possibly because he's one of the few Customercons who can think. Capabilities Wangstmuffin can turn into a truck, and has twin dual-barreled ZapGun blasters. However, this rarely amounts to anything, as she's too busy whining to engage in combat. Her main offensive weapon is her poetry, which she produces copious amounts of. It is incredibly whiny and self-indulgent, and mostly consists of her talking about how nobody understands her and how everything in the universe is black and miserable and made out of pain and suffering. The best way to avoid her poetry is to not listen to her. Of course, this might also result in her writing a poem whining about how nobody listens to her poems. History One of these on a Bored Fish era character? Crap. I better make something up fast. During the early stages of Operation Gimme Gimme World Domination, Wangstmuffin and Franklin Delenor Roosevelt Minicon III, earl of ToeJaAm were sent to gather information on human forces and resources and stuff. After gathering the information they needed, Franklin Delenor Roosevelt Minicon III, earl of ToeJaAm decided to, in order to cheer her up, hold a "let's see who can get into more trouble" competition. Unfortunately, this resulted in the pair of them stumbling into the secret Anti-Robot taskforce that Agent Ronald Q. Obvious had put together during one of his paranoid bouts. The pair of them quickly found themselves surrounded by hostile, well-armed forces and unable to escape. In a flash of random brilliance, Franklin Delenor Roosevelt Minicon III, earl of ToeJaAm sent Roflcopter back to the Customercon task force to request help. Of course, he could have sent the data back with his little buddy, but the thought didn't cross his mind. As a result, Charlescream had to go and bail the pair of them out, even as they gleefully got themselves into more and more trouble. Dumbarses. Category:Characters Category:Decepticons Category:Customercons Category:Females Category:Tragically Misunderstood Category:Bored Fish Era Category:Articles by Darthfish